penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Flame of the Dawn Sun
Synopsis Flame of the Dawn Sun, prefering to be known as Dawn. A Tabaxi traveller, guardian of the people. Protector and servant of the forests. Notably lucky, a skill he's put into training his scout and survivalist skills. Born in the feywild and harnessing his feytouched power as magical imbued arrows. Self confident to the point of arrogance, Dawn is general straight shooting and frank. General respectful of higher purpose and nature. With a few quirky traits and twitches, not always seeming right in the head. He has a little obsession with collection exotic coins. Description Dawn appears reasonably average in size. Although this is more to do with the taunt, straight backed posture he assumes. In actually while his chest and shoulders are reasonably broad, he has long legs which make him look taller than he is. His tail is long and slender, only tapering to a point just at the end. His facial features are light and soft. With a few graceful angles draw away from his into muzzle. Leaving him with a short, broad face with slightly too large features. Wide, grey green eyes and elongated pointed ears perked backward. Small tufts of black fur cap the end of each of his ears. His long whiskers are also black and notably thick, causing their slight movements to stand out. The only other darker areas are a few patches that accentuate his eyebrows and cheekbones. Otherwise his coat is entirely white, clean and well groomed with a slight sheen. Although it is in actuality quite curse and has little gloss to it, leaving him appearing quite plain. Background Dawn was born in the Feywild, for what reason is which he has no knowledge. Indeed he has very little memories of his childhood years living upon the plane. Only vague nightmares of something upset with him. He and his twin sister escaped or were freed from the Feywild onto the material around 5 to 6 years of age. Emerging in the mountains west of the Sanguine Valley in Laikka they found shelter in Andaria, holing up in a welcoming church of Pelor as the learnt to adapt to the world. Perhaps a matter of the influence of the feywild and their Tabaxi nature, Dawn and Snow couldn’t avoid the draw of nature. In their mid teens they drifted into the wilderness and apart. Dawn's travels took him throughout the Lakes Region. It was this wandering that brought Dawn under the training of Hashin, a Yaun-ti ranger. They became friends although Dawn always viewed Hashin as a mentor. It was the ranger’s that showed Dawn the appreciate of the beauty of the nature and the importance of depending on more than his bountiful luck. The eventually parted their ways, Hashin leaving Dawn a memento. Explaining it had meaning to him, and Dawn would find his own meaning in the piece. Dawn continued on, less afraid of his past and fey-touched nature. One of the latest trips back home, the church of Pelor asked him to help investigate a crime wave that had struck Andaria. Dawn spent the next few weeks attempting to scout out the extent of the crime wave and discovered a crime lord and his gang had set up shop. He then began dismantling the operation piece by piece. This all culminated in an assassination attempt against the crime lord. Which failed and led to Dawn being caught and implicated directly in the deaths of the gang member and one innocent guardsman. He was exonerated when he provided enough evidence to lock away the crime lord. Although the guardsman's brother held Dawn responsible. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix